Move Along
by Neith S. Ruckus
Summary: Ten years later, they still face the same scenario again: Tsuna died...  Gokudera is unable to move on, Yamamoto helps him...  For Gokudera's birthday!


Move Along

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**

**When you fall, everyone stands**

**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking**

**With the life held in your**

Ten years later…

Even after having gone to the future once, and returning back, knowing what the future holds if they did not change it, they still slipped up, and let the Sky fall down.

The Sky fell in front of their eyes. His beloved Tenth, still unable to escape the tragedy that was shown to him.

And as he watched his Jyuudaime falls, he couldn't but think, 'This is not happening…' over and over again.

**Hands are shaking cold**

**These hands are meant to hold**

The day of the funeral.

He still couldn't accept it, couldn't accept the fact that the Tenth boss of the Vongola family had died once again before his eyes. As he walked up to the coffin to pay his last respects, his hands felt cold and were shaking controllably, in both anger and sadness.

It has been days, weeks, months even. Ever since the day the of the funeral, the right hand man of the late Vongola Decimo, aka Gokudera Hayato, had fallen into the abyss of denial, refusing to get out of his room. Not even his lover, Yamamoto Takeshi could get to him.

He locked himself in his own world, the one where his first friend is still alive…

Yamamoto couldn't take it anymore. Gokudera was definitely getting nowhere with this. He thought he had changed, but it seemed to be that the bomber had never changed at all, with regards to his loyalty towards the brown haired male.

'Gokudera! Open the door now! You can't be in denial forever! Accept this already'

Frustrated with the lack of response, Yamamoto decided to knock down the door. He backed against the wall opposite the door, and ran towards the door, ramming it at full strength, causing the door to be knocked off its hinges. He then entered the room, eyes searching for silver haired man, just to spot him hunkered down in the corner besides his bed.

Dark rings encircled his emerald green eyes that looked lackluster, bags beneath said eyes. His face a pale sickly white, and his already thin frame looking even thinner. Gokudera simply looked like a wreck.

Yamamoto made his way slowly to the crouching figure who had yet to acknowledge his presence, feeling his heart clenched at the sight of his lover. He crouched down beside the figure, who was trembling all over, and wrapped his arms around him.

**Speak to me**

**When all you gotta keep is strong**

**Move along; move along like I know you do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along; move along just to make it through**

**Move along**

**Move along**

'Gokudera, please, stop lying to yourself already. Tsuna's dead. But you are still alive, you to keep on living, if not for your own sake, then for Tsuna. Tsuna wouldn't have wanted to see you like this. Please Gokudera…' Yamamoto pleaded with him, his hand caressing the soft silver locks, the gaunt body still trembling.

Receiving no reply, Yamamoto continued.

'I know that this is very hard to deal with now, but you're not the only one suffering the aftermath of Tsuna's death. And with you becoming like this, the rest of us are even more upset and worried. There are people who cares about you, Hayato.' At the sound of his name, Gokudera slowly looked up at Yamamoto.

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely**

**Could be a night when your life ends**

**Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving**

**All the pain held in your**

'You know what? When he died, I thought I too had died… Seeing him fall, my heart feel along with him, falling away from its place in my chest, and I know that I had died along with him. But I'm still here, in pain from the loss. You don't know how many times I have contemplated death in the period that I've locked myself here, but each time, as I was about to commit the act, his voice rings through the room, begging me not to do such a silly thing, and for a moment, I thought that he was alive and well again! But, it's only my imagination…'

**Hands are shaking cold**

**Your hands are mine to hold**

'I swore to protect him, no matter what. I swore to protect him with this hands, but it is also this pair of hands that failed him, that caused his death… I have failed as his right hand man…'

With that, Gokudera let loose the tears that he had held back, his body convulsing with each sob that he let out.

**Speak to me**

**When all you got to keep is strong**

**Move along; move along like I know you do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along; move along just to make it through**

**Move along (go on, go on, go on, go on)**

'Hayato… Don't blame yourself. You… We didn't expect that that will be someone else, besides Byakuran, who would plan for Tsuna's death. It's not your fault, and even if it is, the rest of us have to shoulder the blame too.' Yamamoto said as he tried to soothe the disconcerted Storm.

**When everything is wrong**

**We move along (go on, go on, go on, go on)**

**When everything is wrong**

**We move along (along)**

**Along (along)**

**Along (along)**

**Along**

'So get over it and start your living your life. You can't just stop because someone died. We have to move on along and live our lives just Tsuna would have wanted us too. I'll be here for you; be strong.' Yamamoto said as the sobs turned to sniffles.

**When all you gotta keep is strong**

**Move along; move along like I know you do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along; move along just to make it through**

He tilted his lover's head up and gave him a soft peck on the lips, pouring forth the emotions he felt. Gokudera responded to him, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Yamamoto pulled away from the kiss first, 'Hayato, it's best that you get some medical attention now. God knows how long have you been malnutrition. Besides, you're still weak, I don't want to exhaust you now.'

'I **was** getting medical attention and my nutrition just now, but you interrupted me, so let me get on with it.'

With that, Gokudera pulled him in for another kiss, fiercer and hotter this time. Yamamoto gave in to him, knowing that this was at least better than the silent Gokudera. He hoisted his lovers' body off the ground, not breaking the kiss even once and gingerly placed him on the bed. Gokudera's fingers dexterously removed both of their shirts, his hands running along the muscled, chiseled torso, memorizing each scar on the once perfect skin.

Yamamoto's tongue traced along the contours of Gokudera's mouth, exploring, finding new spots that will make his lover moan in unbounded pleasure. He could feel their erections throbbing, pressed against each other, the need and desire evident. Then he moved his mouth away from Gokudera's and trailed kissed along his jaw, his neck, pausing occasionally to nip at the soft skin and suck at the erogenous spot. His mouth trailed down to the skinny chest placing kisses randomly.

**When all you got to keep is strong**

**Move along; move along like I know you do**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along; move along just to make it through (just to make it through)**

He swiftly undid Gokudera's pants, pulling it off along with the boxers and he fisted Gokudera's length, stroking it gently with the occasional squeeze. His strokes became faster, which soon turned into pumps, educing erotic moans from the beautiful and naked body beneath him. He paused his attention on pleasuring his lover, reaching beneath the mattress to retrieve a tube of lubricant that he knew was kept there.

He applied a generous amount of it onto his fingers and pushed the digits into Gokudera's hole, preparing him for later. He pushed the walls apart, stretching them, intent on loosening them up in order to avoid the pain that might be induced later on. As he stretched Gokudera, he tried to find his prostrate. His fingers prodded along the walls of the muscles as he thrusted them in and out, and a throaty moan signified his success.

**When all you got to keep is strong**

**Move along; move along like I know you do (I know you do)**

**And even when your hope is gone**

**Move along; move along just to make it through**

**Move along (go on, go on, go on, go on)**

Deeming his lover to be well prepared, Yamamoto removed his own pants and slicked his erected penis with some lube. Once he felt that it was well coated, he thrusted deep into Gokudera, making him groaned deeply. He searched for Gokudera's prostrate as he thrusted in and out, maintaining his speed. Tightening of the muscles around his sheathed penis and a loud moan indicated that he had found what he was looking for. He rearranged their positions slightly, thrusting with force at the spot. Drawing loud erotic moans and whimpers from the silver haired bomber.

Feeling that he was close to release, he pumped Gokudera's neglected erection, striving to achieve a unison release with him. Yelling out his lover's name, Gokudera came, the white liquid spurting out from his tips, covering their sweat slicked bodies. The constriction of the muscles around his penis made it all the more pleasurable, and with a few more thrusts, Yamamoto released his seed in Gokudera.

Spent, they lay in each others' warmth, Yamamoto having withdrawn himself from Gokudera and rolled off his lean body, pulling said body into a tight embrace. 'Live for me, please… Don't go chasing after Tsuna or I'll chase after you.' Yamamoto whispered into his ears. Gokudera chuckled, 'Fine. Besides, how can I have the heart to let go of you, my dearest baseball idiot?'

**Right back what is wrong**

**We move along (go on, go on, go on, go on)**

**Right back what is wrong**

**We move along (go on, go on, go on, go on)**

**Right back what is wrong**

**We move along (go on, go on, go on, go on)**

**Right back what is wrong**

**We move along**

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, lyrics or the characters for the matter, but I can dream about owning them right?

Alright, I know I said I won't be posting anything soon, but I just totally feel guilty for posting earlier (even guiltier cause I'm supposed to study for my exams…), so yeah… Happy Birthday Hayato! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, the whole thing took place while the rest of the famiglia were out, so there's no chance of anyone popping in on them. That's just FYI in case any of you were wondering. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
